


My Maiden

by Rpcreations



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Follows game plot but doesn’t, Psychological, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rpcreations/pseuds/Rpcreations
Summary: A job that was much more than you ever expected. You were on many jobs of sorts, this one was interesting from beginning to the end.





	1. Introduction

_A/N: Don’t own anything that is DmC aside from the oc and this fanfic. As a tribute I will give credit to others with ideas I gained from reading their works. So without further ado, enjoy my creation~_

 

You can’t believe it’s been five years...working with Dante, Trish, and Lady. Feels longer more so with Dante as he always took on jobs that needed backup. _That backup being me..._ You sighed at the thought as you cleaned one of your daggers. It feels longer because he helped you avenge your family, and give purpose to your life too. You looked to the red leather clad devil hunter at his desk and shook your head.

 

Reading a dirty magazine like usual. In ways you felt sorry for him because with how things turned out and what he chose to do with his life...he couldn’t really have a normal life. No one involved with demons and the such could. Because acting like they’re not there after hunting them, was like turning your back on the victims that couldn’t be saved. You give your group credit as they had each other’s backs; your’s included. You came in when the silver haired male was making a name for himself, thanks to Trish and Lady.

 

Trish was made by a demon named Mundus to look like Dante’s late mother. Being a full demon with the power of electricity came in handy for most jobs. Her choice of attire was more for distraction than anything. Wearing ablack choker, leather wrist band, black low cut laced up halter top, black leather pants, and high heeled boots. Blonde shoulder length hair, and icy blue eyes like Dante’s. _Then again demons are going to do anything to be alluring._ She was a good mother figure, but always got on your bad side.

 

Lady was just a human but just as rebellious as Dante. In ways you were surprised they weren’t a thing, but good friends, and you had no problem with that. You found she was easy to talk to about things that you couldn’t with Dante. Bi colored eyes, black bob fringed style hair, white biker jacket, low cut blouse, boy shorts, thigh highs, fingerless gloves, utility belt of ammo, and combat boots. She was like the sister you never had.

 

As you cleaned your dagger your mind went to how Nero was part of the crew as well. He made his own branch of Devil May Cry, as he helped with the cleanup in Fortuna and stay close to his love Kyrie. You smiled as working with him was easier as he would joke but got jobs done too. Nico was a nice addition as she wasn’t afraid to upgrade weapons and being mobile with the gig helped a bunch because it allowed you to rest or shower when the job was done. About a year and a half you’ve known the two love birds, and couldn’t help but sigh at how they were.

 

“What has you sighing? Are you thinking about certain couples again?” Dante teased you, and moved towards the couch you were sitting on. “Or fantasizing about your’s truly?” He asked pointing a thumb at himself.

 

You laughed at his questions as he does this all the time when it’s a slow day, or just you two. You allow him to tease because he was family and he looked at you the same. Having someone like him that knew your past, and you knew most of his...he knew best to keep your spirits high, than low as that’s a hole that’s hard to climb out of.

 

“Yeah I was thinking about you, but not fantasizing sadly.” You chuckled at his frown, and then smiled.

 

He easily scooped you up to be in his lap, as he took your spot on the couch. You slipped out of his grasp to sit next to him instead as the bond you shared was different than the one he had with Trish or Lady. You cared about him a great deal, but no spark or excitement bloomed in yourself as you see with a couple in love. He knew it as well, but because of not having anyone to really guide him, he had his ways of showing concern or affection. Trish and Lady found it to be sad, but you can’t force yourself or someone else to love you, just doesn’t work that way.

 

You still gave him a hug around the shoulders and once again to cleaning your weapons. He chuckled at your actions, ruffling your hair as he moves back to his desk. You roll your eyes and easily fix your mop of hair, and just as you finished cleaning your weapon the power goes out. You glance to Dante and state,

 

“Forgot to pay the power bill, again?” You sigh as you paid for it last month, along with the others.

 

“You know how some of these jobs don’t pay for much, right...” He paused as he knew he had to pick his next words wisely. “ and since business has been slow it’s hard to rope in the right _jackpot_.”

 

He stayed calm as he’s learned to be aware of when you go completely silent. You suddenly lift the magazine from his face, he shrugs and gives you a cheeky grin, and you smirk and slap him hard in the face with the magazine. He rubs the slightly red cheek and sighs as it was inevitable. Even though you got jobs from Lady and Trish, Dante was never good with running a business. You were good in the sense of keeping money to pay bills, and Dante was good at getting the job done.

 

Before, Dante enjoyed any jobs he could get, but lately you could tell he was getting tired of saving the world to the point you understood when he mention the word _jackpot_.

 

You shook your head at the man, but knew how he felt. Playing the hero is fun, but not all heroes fight bad guys and get a happy ending. More of a rinse and repeat cycle than anything. Before you could gather your things, you both heard the front door creak open. You couldn’t help but smile at the man who waltzed in; Morrison.

 

Old black gentleman that always was in a suit and hat. Loved to have his cigars. Man was good at getting the best jobs for you two, and was the one who partnered you two as well. Though Dante seemed to be annoyed seeing the man this time. You tuned out most of the conversation until he mentioned a gig cash up front.

 

He smiled as he had your attention as well, because he knew you paid the bills for the agency. Seeing the power, water, and gas bill paid for the month had you sighing in relief. It was short lived as when the phone rang, Dante answered it and quickly placed it back on the receiver, and when it rang again he removed the cord from the jack.

 

“Okay Morrison, I’ll take you up on that gig. But ONLY if you can get me out of that hellish birthday party.” Dante stated because he knew you took most jobs as did Morrison.

 

“Consider your RSVP declined.” Morrison chuckled with a bit of a rasp. He cleared his voice, and held out his arm. “Meet your new client.” He finished with a smirk.

 

A black haired man was leaning against the wall beside the front door. Morrison mentioned getting Lady and Trish in on the gig, and it didn’t sit right with either of you as there hasn’t been a gig you two couldn’t handle.

 

“It’s a big job...Big job, this time guys.” He stated before making his leave. “Gonna need all the help you can get.” He said before closing the door behind him.

 

You take in the client’s appearance more so as Dante asked for his name. The man has a book open in his one hand the other a silver cane. He moves closer to the desk Dante is sitting at, you’re standing by his right side. The man chuckles softly as he stands before you two.

 

“I have no name; I am but two days old...” he smirks then closes his book. “Just kidding. You can call me “V.” He smiles as he is studying your appearance and visa versa. Dante asks more about the gig, as you continue to observe V.

 

He appeared to be frail as he leaned on the cane, but you knew looks can be deceiving. You weren’t surprised by how he was eyeing you as well. Your basic outfit of a button down collared blouse, black biker jacket, worn out black jeans, combat boots and brown gloves. Where his attire revealed more skin to where either he’s not as he seems, or enjoys luring people closer due to his top half being covered in black tattoos. The whole black attire being of an open draw string vest coat, a fingerless black glove, the few accessories, to the pants and black sandals.

 

You didn’t think too much about V’s outfit, as you have had some interesting clients before, that you didn’t bother with giving a care after a while.

 

Dante was easily trying to puff himself up when V used the line of, “we need your help, Dante.” Throwing back, “do you have any idea how many times I’ve heard that exact same line?”

 

V just continues with “this one is... **special**.”

 

Dante asks, “special how?”

 

V smirks, “it is your reason for fighting.”

 

You inwardly sigh as Dante fell for the bait. You have a feeling you’re going to keep an eye on V, as you’ve done so in the past. Once you saw that look Dante threw in your direction, you gave your agreement.

 

“This demon got a name?” Dante asks ready to get this job over with.

 

V smirks and says, “Urizen.”

 

_A/n: Well after reading a few good stories, I had to add mine in as most focused on the smut and that’s great, but only a select few focused on building up to it, or focused on getting to that right moment. Myself, after playing the game twice, and playing and watching the series...I always loved it. That’s where I wanted to add a character just right, that wasn’t a Mary Sue, too overpowered, or seem to have no flaws. Because the characters that are in the series, they’re there and honestly work well together too. Adding a character in, I made notes soo I knew where I wanted this story to go, and how to end it. Because I want to make another journey with these characters as they’re precious to me, and with a gig killing demons for a living there’s ideas that can be used. If you read this, I appreciate it, as I appreciate the other writers who wrote wonderful oneshots, or stories of their own. Enjoy the ride ~_


	2. Defeat, and getting to know you

_A/N: disclaimer saying I don’t own anything DmC related nor other references. Just the oc and the fanfic that is this. I seriously enjoyed adding my spin to the main plot of DmC 5. Without further ado, enjoy my creation~_

 

Trish, Lady, and Dante waste no time to where Urizen resides in the Qliphoth tree in the center of Redgrave city. You stay with V as your agreement with Dante. Nero shows up as well, your rendezvous being close to Urizen’s throne room.

 

Nero sighs in slight defeat, “what am I doing here, when you’re his backup, (Y/N)? Besides he’s got this.” He almost turns in defeat.

 

The guy was still young, aside from the crew cut, devil arm, he held a striking resemblance to Dante.

 

“I maybe backup, but your help is appreciated. Besides you should get in on that action. Can’t let Dante have all the fun.” You stated placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

V watches the exchange between you two, and is interested on how you raised the boy’s spirit soo easily. He reminds the two of you that not is all as it appears to be. The fact he isn’t making his usual cocky comments, has you a bit worried for Dante. The three of you make haste to the throne room, you stop to help Nero as he’s not at his full strength with a few demons, and V isn’t too far away as he sees this as a chance to see you both in battle.

 

You retrieve your daggers from your hips and easily deal with the lesser demons that have gathered in the area. Slashing any that get close, and Nero doing well without his devil bringer. As a flying empusa tries to heal one of the fallen empusa, you sheath your one dagger and pulled out your glock pistol shooting it down in seconds. Nero bumps your shoulder lightly as you two move on to the next area, and mutters,

 

“ _Show off._ ”

 

You lightly huff and chuckled, “me, a _show off?_ Sorry that’s **you** and **Mr Happy Pants**.” Pointing to the commotion in the throne room to prove your point.

 

You saw how V was able to move quickly due to a shadow that gathered around his feet. He waited for you two to catch up and you couldn’t help but wonder why.

 

“Thought you went ahead?” Nero asked as more empusa appeared in the area.

 

Then a demonic bird spoke, “that’s all right superstar, go on with your bad self. Go ahead, we got this.” Then the bird mutters, “more like toots here, than Shakespeare!” V hits the bird with his cane, and is a bit floored by how quickly you dealt with the group of demons. Nero had already gone ahead.

 

Before you moved pass the poet, he stops you with his cane. You look up to meet his gaze, and realize even though he slouches, you only come up to his chest. Then you ask why he stopped you.

 

“Is there a reason you stopped me from moving forward?” Your hand on one hip.

 

“How were you able to lift the boy’s spirit soo easily?” He asked still holding your gaze.

 

You shrug and simply say, “not everything is on the surface in plain view to see.” You move around his cane moving forward to check on the rest of the crew.

 

V follows close behind, curious about the outcome of the battle. It wasn’t good. Everyone was down for the count, and it didn’t sit well with you at all. As you took a good look at this demon, you couldn’t find any weaknesses and before he tried to finish off Nero, Dante shot the demon’s hand.

 

“Round two.” Dante grinned.

 

You knew what he was doing and it pissed you off. You grabbed Nero knowing Dante didn’t mean to call him **deadweight**. Your focus was getting V and Nero out ASAP. It hurt to run away from a battle, but there were things you could do in the meantime. V encouraged Nero to grow stronger, as you looked for a way out. V saw it too, and summoned a tar like golem to smash a hole for you all to escape. You simply jumped with Nero to safety, V landing safely with his summon.

 

You didn’t like the feeling of not having your original partner for this battle ahead of you, but you weren’t completely alone as you had Nero.

 

You encouraged Nero to train and see if Nico could invent a weapon to balance out his fighting style. You recouped at the main devil may cry agency, and tried formulating plans on how to defeat Urizen. You were happy most evacuated the city as that would buy you all more time, and to study what you were going up against. By helping others that were trapped, it also allowed you to search for clues in defeating this mysterious demon.

 

As you set out with some supplies, you heard someone from behind. You sighed and were a bit surprised to see that it was V. This man continued to grate on your nerves as he seemed to become your shadow after what you told him regarding lifting Nero’s spirit. Well with him following you at least you could cover more ground, hopefully. And maybe find out what he’s really after in all this.

 

As the two of you made it to Redgrave, you could see the tree has already done some major damage and a few smaller ones have appeared as well. You pressed on, ignoring the demon bird’s squawking at your actions.

 

“If you’re here to help, or observe don’t fall behind.” You stated over your shoulder as you continued forward.

 

As you made it more into the city, you were glad you came sooner than later. Already a good amount of destruction in a weeks time. As you observed your surroundings, you saw roots wrapped around buildings, cars, and some blocking entryways to even a whole street. Some of the roads were raised exposing sewer pipes, creating even more blockades and dead ends.

 

You sighed to yourself as this job was definitely going to take longer than most before. It was a bit eerie to hear the city void of the usual noise it created, but as you searched accessible areas, the more you saw gray husks of citizens that were harvested. Or giant puddles of blood and decomposed bone. You didn’t waste a thought on what occurred and continued to search for clues or survivors.

 

You could hear V’s bird muttering and you didn’t mind the nickname “toots” being used in reference to you. The word reminded you of old time movies, and couldn’t help but lightly chuckle at some of the corny lines. You feel a gush of wind as the bird catches up with you. You take in the detail, and have a urge to sketch the creature.

 

“So what’s your name? With the previous events, and seeing as we’re going to be working together...” You ask, hearing the poet catch up as well. “Or should I ask you, V? As you’re the one who summoned him and the golem?” Bringing your attention to the man.

 

He smirks and holds your gaze, “you are correct in your observation. They are familiars to do my bidding.” He gestures to your left. “That is Griffon, one you probably see more of than the other two.” He pauses and chuckles. “I can’t believe I answered your questions so easily, but I do remember you stating “not everything on the surface is in plain view to see.”

 

You smirk in return, but shake it off and get back to business. Especially when you hear the familiar screeching of demons. You dash forward one hand on a dagger, and instead pull out your pistol shooting a demon point blank into it’s cranium. The demon becoming ash shortly after. You scan the area and see it’s time to exterminate some nasty bug demons. You feel your hair stand on end and move, a pillar of lighting striking not far from where you were. The lighting turning another demon to white ash. V moves in striking it with his cane, the demon crumbling out of existence.

 

You move on to another target stabbing it with one dagger, and the other cutting it’s head off. You pulled your pistol out and shot a demon that was getting too close to the summoner, and then rolling away from another shooting it in the forehead, destroying another demon. Seeing that the coast was clear, you sheathed your weapons. You took a glance at him and seeing how he wasn’t injured or fatigued, you turn your attention to the next best path to take.

 

Griffon doesn’t waste anytime in almost talking your ear off. You lightly laugh at the familiar as he reminds you of your missing comrade.

 

“Damn toots, you really don’t disappoint in the kicking ass department! I’m starting to see why the kid called you backup! I’m not big on fighting as it’s not my shtick, but I’m hyped to see you in action again.” The damn bird sounded like a freaking fanboy, and it’s not like you don’t have fans, more so being popular didn’t really get the job done.

 

“Flattery will only get you so far, Griffon. I’m pleased that you find my performance exhilarating, but that’s all I’m doing. My job as a hired devil hunter. I pick up the slack, always have.” You stated matter of fact while you collected any useful items as you continued forward.

 

V wasn’t far behind, a bit envious of his bird familiar as he could talk about anything with little difficulty. He could easily see you were an exceptional devil hunter, but still withheld information close to your chest. Maybe staying in your company long enough he start seeing the pieces that created the big picture.

 

“Hey V, you never told me the names of your other two familiars.” You said as he caught up to you again. “Just as a courtesy, after all you did hire me to complete this job.” You smile as a professional with a client would.

 

He really had to be wary of you, as you were no amateur in the slightest. It was a bit intimidating as most he felt would drop at his feet. You though didn’t, you saw this as a job and nothing more or less.

 

He gave you his trademark smirk and said, “the golem is Nightmare, and the one you haven’t met yet is a panther called Shadow.” You simply nodded to the information and looked at him, like he had more to say. What was he going to do with you. “I’m starting to see what you meant, it is a gift to have troubled thoughts and feelings blown away; like a gentle breeze in the wind.”

 

You smiled and said, “ _bingo_.” Happy with the fact he figured it out, had you at ease; but only a tiny bit. At first you thought the man would just be a hindrance, but the more you were in his company you could see why he needed help.

 

The next swarm of demons you came across weren’t much different compared to what you’ve faced already, but you could see V becoming fatigued. You had used a good amount of energy yourself, but could easily keep going for a couple of days. Deciding to keep suspicion low with him, you find a decent apartment flat and pull the summoner along; avoiding an unnecessary fight. As you searched for one that didn’t look like demons ransacked, you held his hand the whole time til you found one. Once you were inside, you let his hand go, and made the area secure as best you could.

 

V couldn’t help but watch you from where you had him sit, and thinking about how you held his hand like it was nothing. He sighed to himself, what you were doing was automatic to when you were on the job. Him being the client meant he stayed safe as well. He was kidding himself if he were to believe about feelings that were lies in the end. He stayed away from those thoughts and when he saw Griffon perched on the sofa back post, he chuckled as he knew he was in for an earful.

 

Before the bird could open his beak, you appeared before the two, removed your knapsack from your back and placed it on the coffee table. As you rummaged through the bag for water or food, you felt eyes on you.

 

You sighed and stated, “if either of you have questions, ask away. I had us stop to recoup as I noticed,” you looked up and met V’s gaze, and pointed a bottle of water at his direction,” you were looking a bit fatigued, and I realized we have spent almost an entire day searching and fighting demons without a break.”

 

You sat down in the middle of the couch as V was more on the right end of the couch. You offered the water to him, and he accepted easily, and taking a good few swallows of the liquid. You also pulled out other easy food items, peeling the skin away from a tangerine and offered a piece to Griffon and V. He accepted it and consumed the piece whole and enjoyed the sweetness. The bird couldn’t take the silence any longer and opened his big fat beak.

 

“What are you exactly, toots? Because even a human has limits more so than other beings. And the fact you’re not even winded-“

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, anyway. You are correct in the way I’m not entirely human, but moving along. Also being a veteran devil hunter has it’s perks too.” You stated cutting the bird off, and also closing the topic as well.

 

Seeing as it was dark, saw it best to get a little shut eye before covering more ground. You hugged yourself as you looked out at the post-apocalypse city from a window. You moved away from the window, and was surprised to see V had snuck up behind you. You chuckled at your own carelessness, and wished you met the mysterious man under different circumstances.

 

“Why don’t you rest first? I can take first watch easy.” You say with a forced smile.

 

V sighed as it was obvious you were missing your comrades. Normally he wouldn’t bother with others business, but he wasn’t as weighted down by his own. He found returning the favor was the least he could do.

 

He pulled out his book, opening to a page and recited,

 

“ _There is a Smile of Love_

_And there is a Smile of Deceit_

_And there is a Smile of Smiles_

_In which these two Smiles meet_

_And there is a Frown of Hate_

_And there is a Frown of disdain_

_And there is a Frown of Frowns_

_Which you strive to forget in vain_

_For it sticks in the Hearts deep Core_

_And it sticks in the deep Back bone_

_And no Smile that ever was smild_

_But only one Smile alone_

_That betwixt the Cradle & Grave_

_It only once Smild can be_

_But when it once is Smild_

_Theres an end to all Misery_ ”

 

He closes his book as he finishes, you smile and as you pass him you gently squeeze his gloved hand, and whisper, “thank you, V.”

 

He lightly shakes his head, “no need to thank me, I merely was returning the favor.”

 

You both look at the only bed, being a king size at least. Before you can even open your mouth, V beats you to it. He summons Shadow to keep watch, so you both could rest. You don’t argue with the choice and simply take your boots, jacket, and weapons off. Your weapons are within arms reach in case, and you easily crash once your head hits the pillow.

 

He reads his book, but finds he cannot slumber as easily as you. Griffon just shakes his head at the man, knowing you hold the man’s interest easy.

 

“Pretty sad there Shakespeare, that you really don’t know much about her, and yet because she put you at ease with your own shit; you’re infatuated with her. You can deny all you want, your actions speak loud and true. I suggest you get this crush under control, as we both know it’s going to end in heartbreak one way or another.” Griffon whispered in the man’s ear.

 

V glances at you while you sleep, debating with himself if it is just simply a phase, or something else that has to run it’s course; consequences be damn. Though he knows he has to be careful, lest his lips give too much away too soon. He turns over on his side, and forces himself to sleep. As tomorrow is another day, and will most likely be long as well.

 

..................................................

 

You awoke to the sun shining on your face, and got up after rubbing the sleep from your eyes. Stretching your arms and legs as you gathered up your equipment and smiling at the beautiful panther that was curled up near the entrance. You glanced at the sleeping poet and his tattoos that resided on his flesh. Seemed he had more when you first met him, but since he has demon familiars...they are the tattoos.

 

_At least he doesn’t have to cut his palm or offer a sacrifice every time he calls them._ You thought with a shrug. The artist in you wanted a closer look at the designs, but you fought the urge as that’s not part of the job. You inwardly push the thoughts away, and finish getting ready. As you thought about the next plan of action out, you heard the man stir.

 

“Good morning. Hope you rested well,” he nodded for you to continue. “As I thought about what our next plan of action should be. Exterminating the demons is all good, but destroying the roots is an even better plan. Giving Nero more time, and hopefully weaken Urizen in the process too.” You stated while maintaining eye contact with him.

 

Shadow brushed pass you gently to reside next to V, he stroked the feline’s head and smirked. “(Y/N), you must have the ability to read minds as well; for I wish to do the same.”

 

You chuckled and decided it was best to move out. You missed his smile for your laugh, as you checked to see if the coast was clear. It was and you made haste to your next destination.

 

The next following couple of days were uneventful, aside from just getting to know more about each other at the end of each day. You’re both relieved to see that destroying the quiploth roots was improving your situation greatly, and seeing tougher demons show up confirmed you were pissing off Urizen.

 

When you stopped for breaks in the last couple of days, you sketched Griffon, Shadow, and the last few being of the man himself. Very few knew you like to doodle as you never let anyone see them. If this is what you could take away and keep after this job; you take it without a second thought.

 

You were aware of how working with V was completely different than working with Nero or Dante. The two protected you in the sense that either you stayed with the client, didn’t stray far from their side, scouting ahead, and never going for the main target without them. More so the last being Dante than Nero, as the younger devil hunter was becoming more aware of his demonic powers; as you and the other were highly aware of your abilities.

 

V relied upon your skills, but wasn’t a slouch as he could command three familiars to fight for him; as his will was great, but brute strength not as much. When you had a chance to see him summon Nightmare, you noticed his real hair was pure white, not black like you originally thought, and his tattoos almost completely fade as well. A few times you were back to back and felt in sync with his style, where with the other two; just picking up the slack. He was still a mystery, but one you were safer just working with and nothing more.

 

You got in contact with Nero, wondering when he was going to join in on the job. He was on his way with Nico and to rendezvous somewhere in the outer part of the city. You agreed, and told him to be safe. He cut the call short as he and Nico had some turbulence to deal with, you laughed and hoped to see the two soon. As you placed the phone back on the receiver, you and V made your way to the outer area that was closest to the city bridge.

 

_A/N: another chapter completed, and the flow is very nice. The poem V recites is “The Smile” by William Blake. It’s nice writing a story again, been too long since. Any who thank you for reading, and enjoy the ride~_


	3. Reunited and a pesky parasite

_A/N: disclaimer that I don’t own anything DmC related nor similar writings, just this fanfic and the oc. And without further ado enjoy my creation~_

You and V were able to locate Nero because he liked making a grand entrance, he clears a path, and he was a noisy fighter. No complaints as the guy could kick some serious ass, and even if he’s knocked down he keeps getting up, until you knock his ass out cold. You looked forward to seeing him again. He seemed to be enjoying pissing off the giant beast like demon that has two mouths; one of them on it’s belly. You heard it proclaim himself Goilath.

 

“It would seem Nero has grown stronger. This is very good for the ultimate goal.” V stated as the two of you watched and made your way over.

 

“Yeah, and the guy isn’t one to leave a comrade behind either. He’s an excellent devil hunter.” You say as you think back on some of the missions you did together.

 

“Okay, before I gag from all the sweet talk. I’m guessing you just do any job, not for the glory or fame, but simply you feel good doing it, right toots?” Griffon asked as he flew by your side.

 

“Yes and everyone has to do something for a living as well. This works for me as I get to help those in need and keep a low profile too. Win win situation.” You reply with a shrug of your shoulders. “And you can’t really have a normal life, when you hunt the creatures that go bump in the night.” You finish as you jog ahead.

 

V smirked as you continue to peak his curiosity with little effort.

 

Nero was wrapping it up with the giant demon, but before he could take a shot, Griffon flew in distracting the demon. Nero turns around as V starts reciting a poem from his book.

 

“I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, that made my love so high and me, so low.” He states swinging his cane. He closes his book, and taps his cane to pull it up, summoning Shadow forth.

 

The panther charges forward becoming a giant saw blade weakening Goilath to fall on his belly. You make your way to Nero’s side, amused by V’s little show.

 

“Why...why are you...?” Goilath rasps.

 

“Little wanderer,” V says as he moves closer. “Hie thee home!” He says before stabbing his cane into the demon’s skull.

 

The demon turns into ash and blows away in the wind. Nero walks to V side, you go to his other side.

 

“Thought I was gonna have to pick you out of his...tummy teeth.” Nero said and smiles at you. “But if he was with you, that wouldn’t happen.”

 

You return the smile, “yeah while you were training and,” you point to his devil breaker. “Getting something to balance out your fighting style, V and I have been working together. Glad to see you’re doing well.” You say with a smile.

 

Nero smirks and you all look up and see one of the smaller qliphoth trees turn white, crumble, and collapse on itself. A view of the main qliphoth tree is easily seen ahead in the distance.

 

“You think Dante is still in there?” Nero asks, still looking ahead.

 

“If Urizen defeated him, then I expect he’s not much more than qliphoth pollen by now.” V states as he rubs his thumb and index finger together. Then opens his hand to let the pollen blow away.

 

“The what?” Nero asks finding the word strange.

 

 _That’s why it’s good to read up on this, otherwise you won’t be taken seriously._ You thought with a sigh. You thought you saw V smile at you in the corner of your eye, but don’t give it much thought. _Then again, Nero hasn’t really been one to read books, Kyrie I can see her reading to children and curled up with a good book._ You smiled and thought it be nice to visit the woman soon.

 

“Qliphoth. It’s a tree that grows in the underworld.” V replied his attention on Nero. He looks down, then up towards people who have been harvested. “It thrives on human blood, and those whose blood it sucks, well...” he points his cane to the husks. “...let’s just say they don’t turn out too well.”

 

Nero processes the information and turns to you. “If Dante is alive, we save him. If he isn’t, we don’t.” You nod in agreement. “Since you were here, what would be the best plan of action?”

 

You were a bit surprised by his question as you never led a job when working with him. Then again, you had more experience than him and he wasn’t afraid to acknowledge that fact too.

 

“Well it’s best we exterminate some more of the qliphoth roots, and work our way to the main one. As that seems to be working in our favor so far.” You stated side glancing at V. “And with having another heavy hitter, this will speed up the process as well.”

 

Nero smiles as your plan was easy enough, but was surprised you seemed to work pretty well with V. But for as long as he’s known you; you have a way of seeing people for what they truly are. Before anything could be said, Nico drove up in her van, stopping it with her side facing the three of you.

 

“I know, I know I’m late. Shut it.” She stated pointing at us with a teasing glare. “The roads were all clogged. Hey you must be V, huh?” She asks looking at him. “Hey, you gunna get that?” She points at his feet. “Ding ding ding, right by your feet!”

 

He tosses a claw of Goilath with a flick of his cane, and as she catches it she takes a big whiff of it shortly after. Her eyes are gleaming with excitement.

 

“I’m gonna make something amaaazing out of this.” She turns it in her hand, ideas already forming in her mind.

 

You just simply smile as the woman has created some art, that has come in handy.

 

“Did you seriously just sniff that?” Nero asked as he approached her. “Do you have any idea where it’s been?” She just huffs at him.

 

“Up your butt.” She states with a cheeky grin.

 

“Just focus on the mission.” Nero huffs as he goes around the front of the van to get in.

 

You just shake your head at the two as you enter after Nero, V right behind you. Griffon flies in and lands on the jukebox, Shadow brushes her head against your legs, and then rests her head in your lap, as soon as you sit down on the sofa near the jukebox. V smiles to himself as he watches you pet the feline’s head for a moment. Griffon just shakes his head at the poet, the guy happy with just admiring you. Nico drove towards the smaller qliphoth trees, and stopped the van when she could go no further.

 

“So, (y/n) did you have any luck finding anything?” Nico asked you after you came out of the shower.

 

You smiled, and fished out the items from your knapsack. The woman grinned and hugged you, and then made her way to her workbench in the back of the van. Nero was fast asleep in the passenger seat upfront. When you were talking with Nico, V used the shower leaving his vest coat folded where he was sitting previously. You filled the water bottles you had in the sink, and then made yourself comfortable on one of the sofas. You dozed off quickly, and missing V shirtless.

 

“Too bad Romeo, back to the drawing board you go.” Griffon chuckled quietly.

 

V sighed as he threw on his vest coat, and then making himself comfortable on the other sofa. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, and slept well throughout the night. You were one of the first ones awake or so you thought as you heard Nico and Nero bickering to one another. And V was up shortly after reading from his book.

 

Nico shows off her newest devil breaker, and hands you some upgraded daggers and a pistol that packs a punch. You smile and thank the woman, and she blushes and asks for a report on how they do in battle.

 

“Can do, Nico!” You say as you gather your equipment together.

 

You all agree it’s best to split up into two groups, you paired up with V since it’s worked well thus far; Nero was always good going solo too. You and V go one way, and Nero goes the other way. V states to Nero,

 

“If we don’t cross paths, that the next time we meet will be at the bottom of the Qliphoth.”

 

Nero nods and we move out. V and you face similar demons along the path, destroying qliphoth roots when a weak spot was present; pretty much what you’ve been doing since the beginning. Though this time, V was trying to grab your attention in little ways that had you smiling to yourself. You stayed aloof as you knew it was safer than mixing work with pleasure. By the fact he was trying to impress you, he liked what he saw in you. You enjoyed his familiars and they liked you as well. When you thought about it, they expressed feelings the man couldn’t do on his own.

 

Especially when Shadow curled up beside you, and Griffon teasing you and his nickname for ya. Then your thoughts went to Nero and Kyrie. The two went through a great ordeal and made it through together. She accepted him and still cares for him deeply. Nero keeps her safe and cares for her just the same. You take a look at V, and inwardly slap yourself.

 

 _He’s only being polite, there’s no way a good looking man like himself is single. Got to keep it professional._ You thought as you cut a demon down and moved forward.

 

Before you moved in on another group of demons, V pulls you back into a corner trapping you against the wall with his body. This caused you to almost slice his neck with your blade, your mind focused on the mission. You put your blade away, and looked the man in the eye.

 

“Care to explain why you stopped me, V?” You ask with a huff.

 

He smirked and took a moment to admire your features. “Traveling with a beauty such as you (Y/N), I couldn’t resist simple temptations. Even though I’m but just a client, you bring out the best of anyone lucky enough to be around you.”

 

You move out of his hold easily, and can’t believe how he effects you; as he is effected by you. It’s not like this is your first mission. This never has happened before. You were new to someone having an interest and you being interested as well.

 

You didn’t move far from him, but he could tell you needed a moment. When you couldn’t come up with a solution to handle new emotions, you simply took your frustration out on the group of demons in the next area. Griffon laughed at V.

 

“Dang Shakespeare, she either is new to this too, or just has more control than you do.” He chuckled. “Least her way of working out frustration is beneficial.” He started whispering in V ear. “Though I bet you both enjoy another **activity** that always does the trick.” The bird squawked as a bullet wizzed by his head.

 

Once the area was cleared, you grabbed V’s arm before he passed you. You had some demon blood splattered on your pants, and some was dripping from your daggers. It seemed you calmed down, and he would be lying if he wasn’t attracted to your prowess and how you slay demons with ease. He waited for your next move as you continued to hold his arm.

 

“Thank you for your words, when you stay in autopilot for too long you miss out on special moments. Though sometimes it’s safer because...” you look into his eyes. “...when your heart is guarded, you don’t have as many emotional scars, or anything to lose. When you do have bonds it can be a blessing and a curse.” He stroked your arm in comfort as you finished.

 

You gave the man a quick hug in thanks. And decided to hold his hand, as you could handle it and he as well; by how he gave your hand a gentle squeeze. You saw your main target at the end of a abandoned food market, and a phone booth. V made the decision to call Nico as a refresh was needed. V righted Nico’s van as she came crashing in through a wall, by using Shadow to keep the van from tumbling out of control.

 

As you entered the van you gave your report on how the daggers were. “Nico these blades sliced and diced the tougher demons with ease. Another masterpiece.” You finish using the restroom to change out of your stained pants and shirt. You emerge not to long after in a similar outfit. “Thanks for the care package too.” You whisper to Nico as you place said package in your knapsack.

 

“Girl, you know it’s better to be prepared for anything. You told me that, where do you think I got it from!” Nico said wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You smile. “Besides you’re easy by your choice of attire.”

 

V used the divinity statue on Nico’s workbench, and when he was done he approached you two. Nico smirked as she let you go, but didn’t say anything as she would tease you later. She stated she be off, after a quick smoke as Nero would require her assistance as well.

 

You couldn’t help but smile as your old glock pistol was a good firearm, but if the upgraded daggers sliced and diced with ease, you knew the firearm won’t be a disappointment either. It looked similar to Nero’s Blue Queen, but smaller for easy use.

 

You and V dodge the vine that tried to strike with ease, and that revealed a pissed off qliphoth parasite demon called, Nidhogg. As the demon was having a hissy fit, you quickly looked for weaknesses and discovered it was the vines that were at his sides; and of course his prickly peachy flesh.

 

“You dodged me...Did you dodge me!?” Nidhogg cried out with anger.

 

Griffon had landed on V arm, “Nidhogg never liked this guy.”

 

 _What a shocker, who would like a hissy fit parasite demon anyway?_ You thought with a sigh.

 

“You pest, do I know you?” The demon questioned.

 

“Dumb as a box of rocks. Let’s not even mess with this guy. He can’t even leave the Qliphoth, anyway. Just a qliphoth parasite.” Griffon continued, you liking the idea of not dealing with it. But knew you had to though.

 

“Did you insult me!?” The demon huffed raising his stringer arms.

 

“Uh-oh I think he heard me, and he’s...angry!” Griffon stated before moving out of harms way.

 

The demon launched a vine in anger, and we dodged it by simply side stepping out of the way. You and V looked at one another and knew what needed to be done. V stepped in front of you almost shielding you, but more so to stay close.

 

“I’m going to kill you!” The demon spits out with anger.

 

V smirks, “Not in this lifetime. As the air to a bird, or the sea to a fish, so is contempt to the contemptible.” He finishes pointing his cane at the demon.

 

Nidhogg continues to question your team with how V uses demons but is just a human, and can’t believe that you’re a nephilim. You knew your kind is rare because most have been wiped out of existence. You shot a charged up blast at the demon in frustration as that was classified information. He tried going for you more, as he knew consuming you would grant him even more power. His vines he used to keep V and his familiars busy, as he tried to hide and pounce on you.

 

It didn’t work as you read his patterns, and once he appeared again you dodged his attack. You aimed your blue prince pistol at Nidhogg.

 

“Choke on this shithead!” You shout as you pull the trigger.

 

He is badly damaged by the blast that his flesh is white. V goes in and stabs his cane sideways into the demon’s prickly skull. He uses his cane to hold on as Nidhogg tries to shake him off. It results in the demon crashing into the base of roots, and V pulls his cane out to slam it down into the skull once more.

 

“The cut worm that forgives the plow, what do you say?” V asks as he finishes off the demon.

 

He drops down and then makes his way towards your side. As the demon fades away, the small qliphoth close by crumbles, and collapses on itself. Once the dust and pollen clear, a crab like titan demon is revealed, and not too far from your location. It turns it’s attention to you, and you can feel V grab your hand and tug to follow him.

 

 _I know I can face the demon on my own, but I cannot protect V at the same time._ You thought glancing at the demon.

 

“Oh that’s not good, um not good at all.” Griffon turns his attention to you two. “Wait, where-where are you going? Are you running away? That’s not a good sign.” V continued to hold your hand.

 

He turned and pointed his cane at the demon. “I’m afraid that...that’s a little bit more than we can take on right now.” He finishes, the two of you running away quickly.

 

The demon starts shooting from it’s claw arms, the blast barely missed by a few inches, and the next shots hit the ground before you. It causes the ground to crumble and collapse beneath your feet. You transform into your angel trigger, grab V, shield him with your wings and body, and prepared for the impact of the fall.

 

What you weren’t expecting was to pass out due to taking on soo much darkness from the man in your arms.

 

 _Shit, this is just not my day._ You thought before passing out.

 

V couldn’t believe you were half angel, but your other form was enough proof. Your form was clad in armor, and your wings big and white as snow. He laughed to himself at the turn of events. In the arms of a being of light, and him half of a being of corruption and darkness.

 

“The modest rose puts forth a thorn, the humble sheep a threatening horn: while the lily white shall in love delight, nor a thorn nor a threat stain her beauty bright.” He recited gently stroking your cheek.

 

_A/N: another chapter completed! I had to rewrite a part and I like the second one better as the story continues to flow as I wanted it to. Even the romance doesn’t feel rushed, nor forced. I was looking forward to this as more is revealed, and I’m glad I viewed the cut scene with Nidhogg as it worked even better than my original plan. The name blue prince was off the fly as the character wasn’t using her original pistol. Any who thanks for the read and enjoy the ride~_


	4. Powers and a hellish steed

_**A/N: disclaimer that I don’t own anything DmC related nor anything else besides the oc and this fanfic. I’m happy to be writing something, and enjoy every chapter that is completed too. Any who, without further ado enjoy my creation ~** _

 

Usually you weren’t careless to have physical contact with most people as, being what you are; you take away the darkness contaminating a person’s soul and heart. It’s why you wear clothes that cover your body, and gloves as well. The ones that are close to you don’t drain you of energy, because their levels of darkness is small. But you would go insane were you to try and take out the corruption of the world. Besides there had to be a balance, too much of either side would lead to chaos one way or another.

 

_Damn though, it’s been a while since I’ve blacked out from this ability. Then again when I’m in my angel form all of my abilities are in overdrive mode. **That** one included._ You thought and then you saw images.

 

_All of them belonging to V._

 

When he was separated from another being, the other transforming into Urizen. You felt a hunger for more power; no **his** need for more power. His drive to set the original man’s wrongs right. When he hired you for your help. He was tossed away with others as the demon side found him **useless**. Though when he traveled with you, the memory wasn’t as dark. He wasn’t as worried about power, but more of not being long for this world. A fear of not being whole again, to simply crumble away into nothingness and be forever lost. Looking for another way to be his own being, instead of a fate of being swallowed up in darkness and left buried again; to never see **you** again.

 

Then you saw scattered and broken memories of another. Two silver haired boys having a sword fight with wooden swords. A woman holding them with such tenderness and care. Then one of the woman shouting, and running around in a mansion on fire. And the last one where she burned to death never finding who she was looking for.

 

Then it made sense. Seeing these memories, Urizen calling him useless, having human emotions. Being frail though his will to command demons intimidating, his love for poetry, all of it...

 

_Such a poor soul to live with such grief, and hopelessness. In ways I can see why we’re in each other’s company. My abilities have healed him to where he has gained hope, and I did my job...damn it. I need a vacation after this job. Shit! V and that demon!_ You thought as you started to regain consciousness.

 

............................

 

Thankfully you didn’t land on nor get crushed by rubble. V looked above to see the demon walk by the hole and continue on. He sighed in relief that he survived, Griffon even cheering on as well. He looked to you and noticed you weren’t moving. You reverted back to your human form, and you still didn’t stir. He checked for any injuries, found none, and then checked your heartbeat and calmed a little as it was steady.

 

Griffon was trying to remember anything he knew about Nephilim. “Shit. Because they’re not a being of the underworld I don’t have too much to go on, besides other demons consuming them for more power. And of course what we gained from being around (y/n).”

 

He helped V move you to where your head was resting on the man’s lap. The bird landed beside your head.

 

“She has the ability to take away troubled thoughts and feelings, maybe she has an ability to take away darkness that corrupts the soul as well?” V asks as he watches over you. “Touching someone with her bare hands, may result in her being drained of energy; and the more tainted the soul results in this.”

 

“Damn Romeo, this one is special huh?” Griffon asked with a chuckle.

 

“Not exactly, more so the fact she avoids skin to skin contact. And she’s afraid of getting close to anyone due her profession; or her past.” V states looking at the bird with a glare.

 

“Touchy! And bullshit on her not being special. What you just said literally states you observed her; where most don’t do that because they can’t be bothered to!” Griffon snapped with a huff.

 

Before the bird or V could say another word, you jolted awake. V held you still as you took in your surroundings. When you saw no threat, you calmed down immediately.

 

“Gave us quite a scare there, (y/n). The demon has long since passed, we simply waited for you to stir before heading out.” V stated as he got up to stand.

 

“Sorry for that, and judging by the looks I’m getting...you have some questions.” You said as you got up to stand. “Ask away, but know my knowledge is limited as well.”

 

You grasped the wall behind you for stability, your body still recovering from before. V held out his hand before you, and you accepted it with a smile. V had Griffon scout ahead, avoiding unnecessary battles. As you walked along the sewer pipes, V had no problem keeping you steady. It proved that you took away what caused him to think less of himself. That he could change his fate as he didn’t desire power as the other half did. You were deep in thought, you almost missed the man’s question.

 

“Because you’re abilities are a means of healing, you can take away what ails the soul but...where does the darkness go?”

 

You looked up into his eyes, and stopped for a moment. He looked at you in concern, as your behavior was off. You shook your head to reassure that you were okay. As you continued to walk, you thought about how to answer.

 

“I consume it, and purify it.” You say as you place a hand on your chest. “I don’t really like using it. As I see nothing but grief, and hopelessness. It hurts.” You let his hand go.

 

He let you go,but kept an eye on you as you were still unsteady at times. He felt better than before thanks to you, but you looked soo miserable. He smirked as an idea came to mind. He caught up with you, gently took hold of your hand, unbuckled and took your glove off. He kept hold as you tried to pull away, and held your gaze as he brought your hand to his lips. You felt like you couldn’t breathe. You gasped as you felt his lips kiss your knuckles. He smiled at your reaction, his eyes holding a hint of amusement in their depths.

 

As he put your glove back on, and buckled it he held your hand with both of his. “I’m sorry if I upset you, but that was not my intentions in the slightest. More in the way of lifting your spirits, and thanks for what you’ve done.” He held your gaze. “And much more than words cannot even describe.”

 

You could feel him draw closer, and you placed a hand on his chest to stop him. You blushed as he just smiled and removed his hands from yours. You took hold of his hand.

 

“Thank you for looking out for me, and for cheering me up, V.” You say with a smile, and giving his hand a squeeze.

 

You made it out of the sewers, then into a big cargo area, littered with big freight containers. At this point you felt your energy return to normal, which was good as the legs of the titan crab demon, dropped in from the ceiling. And you smiled when you grabbed a quick word with Nero. Griffon commented how he helped weaken the demon, and Nero teased the demon bird.

 

“I bet you taste like chicken.” The silver haired man teased with a smirk.

 

Griffon huffed and flew ahead.

 

You continued on and Nero went back to his battle. You were tempted to join in on the battle, but you didn’t want to leave V unattended. And you knew Nero was fine, if he was joking and shooting the breeze; you had nothing to worry about. The demons that crossed your path were easily dealt with, and you continued forward. When you finally made it to the city streets, it was raining. You held your arms out and enjoyed the rain cleansing you. Granted you still stunk of the sewer, but it felt nice to have nature wash away what it could.

 

“How easily you tempt me, going along, but holding back from something you crave for.” V whispers into your ear as he pulls you into a simple waltz. “To be afraid is most common, but it shouldn’t be of things that bring you joy.”

 

He stops the dance, and kisses your hand. You can’t help but smile at the man. You realize he’s dangerous because of how he makes you feel, and how he’s an enigma as well. But you’re dangerous to him as well. The mission comes first, and if there’s moments you can enjoy, you’ll gladly take them.

 

You pull V down to your level to whisper in his ear. “Okay, maybe you’ve convinced me, but you haven’t won me over _yet_.”

 

He smirks, mischief gleaming in his eyes. “So half the battle is won, now it’s the final stretch to _victory_.”

 

You just smile and shake your head, as you made your way to the phone booth. _This playful banter is fun, but I have to watch. The teasing from the others is going to be the hard part._ You silently grimace from the misunderstandings that could form. You decide against calling Nico as you wanted to avoid her teasing for a bit longer. And as you look at your surroundings, a plaza that looked to be transformed into a coliseum in ways just screamed **boss fight**.

 

“Do you not require the _lethal artisan’s_ assistance, (y/n)?” V whispered behind you, trapping you in the booth.

 

“No, her assistance will be better after the next battle.” You say easily slipping under the man’s arm.

 

He places his cane handle on your shoulder, stopping you a moment. You then turn around, reach up to briefly place a kiss on his cheek, and then smile at his reaction. He looked a bit dazed not expecting that action. It was nice to see that he enjoyed it though. You continue forward, but before you make your way through the archway; V pulls you back behind a pillar. You both peek from behind the pillar as two demons converse. One a woman with three heads and arms, deathly pale skin, eyes black voids, attached to a huge demonic baby bird. The other a demonic knight in full armor, with a giant glowing purple sword. It was riding a hellish steed, that had flaming hoofs, and glowing amber eyes.

 

_Called it, another demon that looks tough._ You thought as you listened in.

 

“Malphas, not soo sure about the other one-“

 

You pull Griffon into your grasp to silence him. “-at least I never saw him in the underworld!”

 

You and V both shush the bird and continue to listen in.

 

“Search for the Devil Sword Sparda. You know where it is...He told me to leave it be, but I’m afraid it still concerns me. As long as there is a blood descendant of Sparda...I cannot take any chances.” The woman called Malphas states to the knight. “Do you understand?!” She then shouts in anger. “Find it, and destroy it! Only then will his reign be truly realized.” She finishes as she summons a purple foggy portal and walks through; it disappearing after she stepped through.

 

_Well that’s one less demon to deal with._ You thought as it was time to make yourselves known.

 

You walked forward, and once you got a good look, you knew what this demon was. It was a Elder Greyon Knight. Dante told you he destroyed one before, and you were amazed to see another as they were rare. V was also aware of what you faced, and you had to hold back a laugh when he stated, “ _he_ would be gentle.”

 

The man was ruthless against the demon, snapping his fingers summoning Nightmare, then climbing upon the golem’s back, and pulled you up not long after. You made precise shots to weak spots, and when you saw the horse make a move to launch a time blast in your direction; you grabbed V and dodged the attack. V continued to command his familiars to attack, yourself shooting when there was an opening, and dodging with V when the enemy attacked.

 

Once the steed was defeated, the knight was thrown from his horse. He was thrown against an iron gate and before we could give chase; V fell to his knees. The knight escaped, rumble and debris falling behind him denying you pursue.

 

Your attention went to V, and he used his cane to help himself to stand. Slightly out of breath, but overall okay.

 

“It would be best to find the sword as it does contain immense power.” You state looking at V. “Though you have to be strong in both mind and body. Otherwise, you will be drained of your life force.” You warned him.

 

“If we do find it, it’s obvious you can’t wield it, V. And toots here maybe able to wield it.” Griffon stated as he flew around you two.

 

“Nero would be the best choice.” You say as you pick up a piece of what remains of the hell steed.

 

“Once we’re close to the sword I’ll be able to sense it’s whereabouts.” V stated as you turned towards him.

 

You nod and then look to see any entry ways that were open. V places his hand to the small of your back, and points his cane towards one. V locates the van nearby in another entry way, and you both make your way towards it.

 

_**A/N: another chapter completed, and a bit of romance as well! V is fun to write for as he’s a hopeless romantic, and you tease him enough he won’t hold back. And we get to know more about the reader’s abilities. Since it wasn’t done as much, I couldn’t resist using a being of light. Thank you for reading, and enjoy the ride~** _


	5. Getting the band back together

_A/N: disclaimer that I don’t own anything DmC related nor any other works aside from the oc and this fanfic. Without further ado enjoy my creation ~_

 

“Hey, (y/n)! Got a surprise for ya that I think you’re going to like!” Nero shouted from the passenger side window.

 

You tilt your head in question at his remark, wondering if the surprise was _good_ or _bad_. Once you opened the door to enter the van, and climbed in you stopped in your tracks. V almost walks into you, but simply steps a bit to the side, looking over your shoulder. It was _Lady_ , one of your comrades that you thought was gone for good. The woman was only human, but one of the best devil hunters you’ve had the pleasure of working with.

 

She smiled at you from the sofa near the door, and that’s all it took for you to pull the woman into your embrace. You heard her chuckle, and all you did was smile. Since everyone was there, besides two you caught up with what has happened thus far. You all agreed it would be wise to retrieve the Sparda sword, as you needed all the help you could get at this point.

 

It looked like you had to go through the subway. Nero would be joining you and V this time. You decided it be good to rest up before you head out. The area where the van was parked was calm and quiet. To avoid unnecessary questions you found yourself sitting on the roof of the van. Most were either resting, or doing their own thing. You know you should be resting as tomorrow would be long like the others.

 

It felt soo weird to feel emotions and not know what to do with them. Just the idea you let another creep behind your walls, and make a spot in your heart in such a short time was baffling. Maybe it happened because he made you see things that you were denying yourself?

 

The man shouldn’t even exist, but yet here he was. It should be impossible, but when you deal with the supernatural on a daily basis, you see how anything can be done. You slumped, resting your head on your knees. This is why you liked staying busy, because thinking about topics you had no control over only made you feel even more miserable. You didn’t even have the urge to draw either.

 

You were pulled out of the slump by a panther rubbing her head against your arm, and slipping through to be in your embrace. You smiled and hugged the familiar close, thanking Shadow for the comfort. Before you dozed off on the roof, you made your way inside the van. Everyone was asleep, you saw one of the sofas pulled out for two, and decided to share with the other occupant. You fell asleep quickly. You awoke the next morning curled up in V’s arms. The man was spooning you, and you were able to see the detail of his tattoos up close.

 

You felt yourself get lost in them, and then you heard a chuckle come from behind you.

 

“What has caught your eye, (y/n)?” He whispered into your ear.

 

You got up to a sitting position as did he, still wearing a playful smile on his lips. You pointed to your arms, as you didn’t want to wake the others yet. He sat facing you, his eyes glancing over the others before landing on you once more. You huffed, gently grabbed his wrist and then proceeded to lightly trace his tattoos. He smiles even more before taking hold of your chin, drawing close to whisper into your ear once more.

 

“Have I left the maiden speechless, or you simply wanted this moment alone with I?”

 

_Okay now I’m playing with fire, and it doesn’t help that he’s a hopeless romantic with reciting poetry, and his way with words._ You thought as you brought a hand to his chest.

 

You felt him take a breath as he pulled away due to your hand on his chest. You looked deep into his eyes. “A bit of both. After all, you seem to savor moments with me. Recently, you at the brink of quenching your thirst for more, but hold back for me.” You whispered.

 

Before he could move or reply, you both heard the others stir. You gathered your equipment and he pulled out his book. Before you got up from the sofa, you whispered one last thing to him.

 

“I would love to hear you recite poems from your book for me, like you did the first night.”

 

You saw a faint line of blush on his cheeks, that soon disappeared. “The maiden’s request has been heard, and accepted.” He whispered back.

 

You felt both Nico and Lady pull you aside, Nero and V going over some plans. You sighed as you knew this would happen.

 

“Okay girl, spill it!” Nico said, as she wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

 

You tilted your head in question, as you weren’t sure what she wanted to know. “Spill what? Didn’t we discuss what needs to be done?” You question as you look between the two women.

 

“Oh sweetie, I’m wanting the juicy bits on what’s going on between you, and Mr. Poetry.” Nico said as she held out her hands for effect.

 

You sighed as you felt that was something you were figuring out with him. In ways what was going on was a courting of sorts.

 

“Just getting to know him, nothing really out of the ordinary. What brought this on anyway, Nico?” You questioned crossing your arms over your chest.

 

“Well I thought it was something else cause I saw how he looks at ya, and Lady can even say it wasn’t just lust. We feel he’s got it bad for ya.” _Yeah don’t I know it._ “We just want you to be careful.” Nico finishes as she hugs ya quick.

 

“You guys know I’m careful! Who backups the guys who usually start trouble?” You ask with a chuckle.

 

You guys do a group hug, and then you make your way to the subway with Nero and V. You smiled at the two, and pressed on. You and Nero were able to destroy any demons that crossed your path with ease. Well it was nice of him to lasso demons towards you and you finish them off. V took care of any that tried to sneak behind or surround you two. When you fought beside Nero, you gave him that edge that made you unstoppable.

 

“Aww, is Romeo feeling left out? Jealous, because Juliet isn’t relying on you?” Griffon teased as he zapped a demon here or there. “Or because she doesn’t feel the same way-“ He squawked as he received a good hit from V’s cane.

 

“I do not have to worry about trivial matters as the two are clearly nothing but comrades. I would be a fool to believe otherwise.” V muttered as he found the teamwork enjoyable to watch.

 

It didn’t take long for your group to make it through, some demons always a thorn in your side. Some you were happy that it just took a hit in the right spot. You made it to a opera house that was completely destroyed save for the stage and some background drops. Once you climbed upon the set, a few demons dropped in. The one looked to be the leader as he had red stubbed horns where the others had smaller purple ones. The leader was the only one who didn’t carry a shield, but a great broad sword instead. Their eyes glowed yellow, the armor looked like burnt bone and metal. The leader Proto Angelo had a purple cape as well, and his armor was the darkest compared to the weaker Scudo Angelos.

 

Nero couldn’t help but crack a joke as they formed in front of us. “Nice, getting the band back together, huh?” He asked with a chuckle and pointed at each one.

 

V looked to be ill as he held his head in his palm. “What evil lurks...” he raises his head. “I must destroy.” He states with an angry tone.

 

You just shake your head, already for the brawl. Nero is right there with you.

 

As he grabs for his sword he swings it down. “I thought that was the plan all along.”

 

Then the stage detached from the house and it goes sliding down the slope. You found yourself dodging and stabbing the demons from behind until either their shield was destroyed or when they left another opening for you. V and Nero ended up finishing them off. Once the last one fell, you all jumped landing on the cliff; watching the stage slide into the abyss.

 

“Took us long enough to get here...” Nero says then turns towards V as he seems distracted. “What, tired already?” He asks as he continues to look around your surroundings.

 

You find yourself drawn to what V is looking at. A single green bouncy horse, and then a house held up by roots on a cliff. You listen to what V states next.

 

He raises his free hand as he says, “I’ve just remembered something...this town was attacked once before.”

 

“Is that so?” Nero questions V.

 

What V was going on about was bringing back memories you had buried long ago. And you were remembering the scattered memories you saw as well, the more he spoke.

 

“I was here...I can still see it.” V continued as if he saw what the land looked like before. He walks towards the playground horse and kneels down before it. “In fact, I was playing right here.” He points the handle of his cane towards the house. “That was the house.”

 

Nero looks on, but his mind is set to enter the qliphoth. V states this is where we part ways as he needs to find the sword. Nero tries to convince him, but the man just states, “you go on ahead.”

 

Nero isn’t as unsure about the idea as you accompany V to retrieve it. The poet goes on a bit ahead.

 

“I know it’s bad news, but I rather it be in our hands than in the enemy’s hand.” You mutter to Nero. You pat the man on the shoulder. “Be safe, and see you soon.”

 

He nods in agreement and “be safe as well, (y/n).” As he walks towards the path leading to the qliphoth.

 

You take the path V took, and you can see he waited for you. He simply smiles at your approach, and summons Griffon to scout ahead for the sword as it’s not far. He takes hold of your hand to pull you closer to where your chests almost touch. You have one hand against his chest to keep yourself steady, the other your fingers laced with his. He wraps his arm with his cane around the small of your back.

 

You search his face, but all you see is an emotion that your parents shared soo long ago. He looks to your eyes then lips as he drew closer. You find you can’t look away like you were under a spell.

 

“ _What is now proved was once only imagined._ ” V recites before he closes the gap between you two with a kiss.

 

_A/N: oh how I’ve been waiting to get here! And I’m glad I got to have Nero in as he’s pretty easy to write for. I really do like how this story is flowing and coming together. It’s nice being able to write a chapter a day. Any who thanks for the read, and enjoy the ride ~_


	6. Demon sword and a wake up call

_A/N: disclaimer that I don’t own anything DmC related nor anything else besides the oc and this fanfic. The kiss finally happened, and I can assure you dear readers that it took a bit to find a believable spot, time, and place. I also love tension because when it finally happens it’s even better. Any who without further ado enjoy my creation ~_

 

You savored the feel of V’s lips, and body against your own. Your hand that was resting on his chest moved to his shoulder, the other still in an embrace with his. You pulled away with reluctance, but kissed his lips once more before pulling away, still in his embrace. Taking in the detail of his flushed face, darken gaze, and lips had you blushing as you caused it. He smiled at your reaction before releasing you, his hand still holding yours.

 

“Thy lips are a sweet treat, but you my dear are sublime.” V said as he kissed your hand.

 

You blushed and shyly smiled. “Gentleman, a charmer, and attractive to boot.”

 

He pulled you close, “just a taste, but I crave for more. Alas, prior engagements call us forth.”

 

Before V could continue, Griffon came back with some news.

 

“I found it, but I also saw some demons...dancing?”

 

“The demon sword sparda is nearby, in ways I’m glad there’s a bit of a challenge.” V said as you continued forward.

 

The more you walked into this area of the city, you saw few harvested husks, and demons as well. You were close to the Qliphoth, but it was too quiet.

 

As I look around, it looked like a nice neighborhood to raise a family. You thought as you started to see what it looked like before.

 

“It’s a shame this place was attacked, it’s not hard to see that it was lovely.” You say as you take in the ruins.

 

“Indeed, that this area is twisted even more. Hopefully with the defeat of Urizen, it can be restored.” V stated taking a moment to look at you, before looking at the Qliphoth.

 

“In ways it reminds me of my childhood home...” You trail off as you see bits of what happened. You shut your eyes, silent tears forming. You wipe them away with the back of your hand. Not the time to be thinking of that.

 

V watched you because it seemed this area effected you just as much as him. He tried moving you through the area quickly, as he could feel time was catching up with him.

 

The closer you got to the sword, and were in the area; you could understand why there were hardly any demons. You heard V out of breath more so than before, and decided the area was bad news. You took out the demons easily that did appear, and before you knew it...The sword was above your heads imbedded in the wall, and three nobody demons to contend with.

 

You hated these grotesque humanoid demons. You made sure to dodge the eyeballs they threw, as the toxins that they were filled with would deplete your powers. Cutting off the three masks they carry would be the quickest way to finish them.

 

“Have Shadow slice them, as I remove their masks, V.” You stated as you made your way towards one.

 

“Consider it done, (Y/N).” V replied as he commanded the panther to follow you.

 

As the familiar sliced up the demon, you jumped over her and cut off the exposed masks in an instant. When that was a success, you did the same for the other two. You made your way to V and looked to see how you get the sword down. You both saw the qliphoth roots by the side of the building, and made quick work of the demon roots. It caused the building to collapse, the sword falling to the ground with a clang.

 

You both approach the sword, you hold your arm out blocking V to go no further. He sighs, but took notice of your warning. You smile, and approach the sword with care. You grab the handle of the massive sword with both hands, and then lifting it off the ground. You stared at the demonic eye on the blade, and felt honored that you could hold the blade in your own hands. You placed it on your back for easy transport.

 

“Maybe it is you, that will be Urizen’s undoing.” V smiled as he caressed your cheek. “You have changed even I into something more than just a shadow.” You leaned into his palm. “A maiden of light in a city of darkness.” You heard him whisper upon your lips.

 

You heard Shadow roar, and Griffon speak. “It speaks, ooo big kitty found something!”

 

You make your way over to the edge where Shadow was, and look over. You gasped in shock. It’s been a month, but there he was. Cradled in the arms of a grave statue, drenched in human blood; Dante. The sword concealed him, and kept him safe this whole time. You and V carefully climbed down to him, and he was still alive! Griffon helped you move him to lay on the ground. He was under a spell as you tried normal methods of waking him, but no luck.

 

“Allow me to try something.” V muttered as he made his way to the man’s side.

 

Griffon was worried as he saw the look V carried in his eyes. “Woah woah woah, I hope you’re not thinking of-“

 

“No, he’s not.” You whisper as you watched the man raise his cane.

 

And then slam it down beside Dante’s head waking the devil hunter from his long slumber.

 

_A/N: this was an interesting chapter, figuring out how V would act, and even the oc. I feel V is the type that you give him something to treasure, he does with his whole being. The oc I could see her enjoying every moment with V as he isn’t long for this world. Thank you for the read, and enjoy the ride ~_


	7. Reunited with a tease

_A/N: disclaimer that I don’t own anything DmC related nor anything else besides the oc and this fanfic! Now Dante joins in again! Any who without further ado enjoy my creation ~_  

 

“Really thought you were going to stab me.” Dante joked as he sat up. 

“ _Almost_.” V muttered with a chuckle.

The silver haired man stood and stretched. He grinned at you, like no time has passed at all. You tackle the man into a hug, you grab the collar of his jacket into fists. He holds his hands up in surrender as you shake him, and mutter your frustration of his reckless behavior.

“Damn it, Dante! You just can’t do everything yourself, especially when there’s people that will help you! Can’t just go guns blazing with every job!” You cried out in anger. “Hell even Nero was going with a plan!” You huffed. “But if you were to do that, it wouldn’t be the same...”

“Do you feel awkward, cause that’s what I’m feeling, V...” Griffon muttered in the poet’s ear. “The bond is tight with those two, but it’s different than the one you have with her.”

Yes it is. One that you both treasure. “She treasures all her bonds with others.” V mutters as he watched you.

“This mission...wasn’t just for you, it was for all of us. Whether you like it or not, you’re not the only devil hunter that can save the world.” You finished your arms across your chest.

“Yeah, you know me though, (y/n)...know me too well it’s a bit scary.” Dante teases, as he ruffles your hair. “Then again you have a knack for reading people.” He looks over at V. “Even Mr. Poetry himself looks good. Give him _extra special treatment_?” He whispered into your ear.

Your whole face turns bright red, and you slap him hard across the face. Griffon and V winced as that sounded painful. A giant welt started to form on his cheek.

“Worth it.” Dante said. 

Before you can say much else, you hand over the sparda sword. Dante takes it off your hands, and then bolts. You just shake your head at the man. V walks up to you, and embraces you from behind.

“I’m sorry, he just requires too much energy to deal with.” You lean into the embrace. “With you though, V...I feel soo...”

“What do you feel?” He whispered into your ear. 

You turn your head to look at him. You cup his cheek and he leans into your touch. You simply enjoy seeing him at ease, by simple actions. You kiss his cheek, and then kiss his lips. Your hand moves to the back of his head, and he squeezed your middle getting lost in the moment. You turned around in his embrace, your arm wrapped over his neck, the other still in ebony hair. He pulled you close when you faced him once more. One arm was around the small part of your back, and the other hand was in your hair. 

V pulled away for a moment, and rested his forehead against your own. You both were in a daze, and before another session could happen you placed a finger against his lips. 

He smiled against your finger and said, “you still haven’t answered my question...” you smile in return. 

“I feel at ease with you, V. That most isn’t as bad as one can believe. And to treasure moments like this, so when I’m sad I can look back and smile.” You say as you gaze into his eyes. 

He embraces you once more then pulls away completely. You both follow the path Dante took. It wasn’t hard to follow as he left a trail. You thought about how Dante was still doing what he wanted. Nero did as well, in ways they were too alike.

_We need to hurry. Another approach to this may lead to a better outcome._ You thought as you pulled the poet along. 

You were thankful that there wasn’t many demons, that you caught up with Dante in no time. You shook your head at the devil motorcycle, but smiled when you recognized the woman in his arms; Trish. You had your whole group back, and then some. Dante smiled when he saw you two, and placed her in your arms; forcing you to let go of V’s hand. V glared lightly at the man, but realized you weren’t struggling with the woman in your arms.

“Dante, I’ve come up with another solution. Once we regroup with everyone, I’ll explain it.” You say as you place Trish gently on the ground.

“Sounds great, (y/n). I’m going on ahead. Look after Trish for me.” He said with his familiar grin.

You nod and he rides off on his bike. Griffon flew after Dante. V found a blanket and you wrap Trish in it. You saw something off with V and take a look at his form. You take hold of his hands in your own, and see cracks in them and that his temperature was cold like ice. The cracks were small, but slowly appearing all over his flesh.

_His time is growing short. But I knew this would happen. God, how am I going to tell him that I knew? Or even if he’ll confess_. You look to Trish. _Or she’s going to just rip off the bandaid. Yeah that’s probably going to happen_. You shake your head, and you feel cool fingers lift your chin. 

V has a look of concern, you knew certain information couldn’t be held forever. You could only shake your head, as you didn’t even know where to start. Though he held your chin fast, forcing you to face him. 

“I know I’m not acting like myself, but my mind is still on the mission. Have I enjoyed your company this whole time, yes. Are you running out of time, yes as the cracks on your flesh isn’t normal-“

V places a finger on your lips, then rubs his thumb against your bottom lip. “Soo sweet, even to those that don’t deserve it. How fate gives what we crave, but with a price.” He mutters with a lull. 

“V...that’s how these things work. I find someone that is right for me, but the time is short. But fate is what we make it. There’s always another way, it’s just being strong enough to do it.” You held his hand. “Instead of just fighting Urizen with brute force, maybe my powers will effect the demon differently.” 

The man embraces you tightly, “no, if you use your ability it might just kill you. You give enough, the last thing I want to see is you perish because of my mistakes.” He confesses his tone shaky. 

“I have to try, V. I’m tired of being on the side, and if my sacrifice allows you to have a chance at a longer life, so be it.” You confess holding the man’s face in your hands. 

You wipe away the tears that fall down his cheeks. “But life without you in it, would be pointless.” He kisses your forehead. “You’re too important. Soo many would be lost without you.” 

“You’re here for a reason too! You’ve helped the group and even myself this whole time.” You huffed and he smiled at your praise. 

You heard Trish start to stir, and sat next to her. She sat up, holding the blanket close. “Dante left...?”

“Yes.” You reply. 

“I don’t think he can win.” V stated as he looks to the side. 

“What the heck was that demon, V? It’s unfamiliar to me, and I’m from the underworld. My god what are you then?” Trish questioned sending a glare at the man.

 

_A/N: another chapter done! I do enjoy showing relationships between characters. Most just focus on the outer, where the psychological part is even sweeter and hardly done. In ways I like it when things are dark, and realistic. Any who thanks for reading, and enjoy the ride~_


	8. True origin and space

_A/N: disclaimer that I don’t own anything DmC related nor anything else besides the oc and this fanfic! I seriously have been enjoying writing this, and for this series as the characters are pretty easy to write for. And this story has been good for me as my job drained me physically and mentally. My new job has helped me get my writing vibe back, and better than ever. Without further ado enjoy my creation ~_

 

“What does it matter, I’m a former shadow of myself that lost everything.” V states with a sad tone. He looks between you and Trish. “I will tell you the story of my birth.”

 

_Suffering defeat after defeat, that man’s body was reaching it’s limit. Breaking down. But he couldn’t die yet. The man had a job that must be done: to defeat his twin brother._

_The man made his way to a abandon burnt down mansion. Stopping in front of a family portrait of a man, woman, and two boys. He turns his back to the painting._

_“Dante...” the man says with a rasp as he looks at his blade._

_He takes his sword and raises it high above his chest. And then stabs himself in his rib cage, spitting blood and continued to push his blade through his back._

_“...heavy chain, that does freeze my bones around!” He recites with a raspy cry._

_The man fell to the floor and a being was forced out of him, it being a white haired male that soon was covered in black inked tattoos and his white hair black._

_In order to defeat his younger brother, he could only do one thing with the crumbling flesh and feelings. He needed to separate man from devil with the strength of the Yamato. And eventually, the man became a true devil._

You and Trish were quiet as V finished the tale, and hearing the pain in his voice...it struck you deep as you got to see it. And it broke your heart more to see bits of his flesh blow away in the breeze.

“I’ve tried to hold together my crumbling flesh with what little demonic power I have left, but...I’m approaching my limit. In separating and regaining my human soul, I’ve realized the gravity of the crime I’ve committed.” He looks down his eyes half closed in guilt as he continues. “I’ve realized how important everything was...everything I’ve thrown away in my pursuit of power.” He finished with a groan.

“Soo that’s why you went to find Dante?” You ask.

“Yes. Foolish. I thought maybe he could change my...maybe fix...Maybe right my wrong...but it was her...” he looks to you. “You gave a fool something to believe in.”

Trish chuckles as she stands up, and with a wave of her arm over her body her usual attire covers her form.

“Since V here explained the situation, best you finish with what you, and _your abilities_ can really do, (y/n).” Trish stated with a hand on her hip.

You sighed as you stood as well. You knew Trish would do this. You looked to the woman and shook your head. There was some topics you shouldn’t have to discuss, least of all **that**. How she knew of it baffled you, as you didn’t reveal it to a soul. You weren’t going to play into her game, instead you looked to V before looking down at your boots.

“I know it’s good to know the players being a _demon_ , but I’ve **never** used my powers for any personal gain.” You retorted glaring at the woman. “Best I go on ahead, I need the space away from **you**.” You stated as you took off, ignoring V’s callouts for you.

Trish always got under your skin, because she couldn’t mind her own business. You never used your power for evil, or gain as it only plagued you with memories that weren’t even your own. You forgot how fast you could travel on your own, as you caught up with Griffon. You and the bird saw Dante in his sin devil form take off.

“ _Woah_ , hey toots! Dang you can cover some distance. Why are you alone, though? Was it V? Or-“

“No, it wasn’t him...it was Trish. I get it’s important to know the players for survival, but there’s some info you don’t **ask**.” You interrupt him as you look to where you can follow.

You grab Griffon and take off in the same direction as Dante went. You drop in to where you see Nico’s van and land safely next to it. Griffon flys off to the throne room, and before you know it the familiar is carrying an unconscious Nero in his talons. You help him bring the man to rest in the van. As you watch over Nero, Nico and Lady lookout for the others. Griffon rests on your shoulders, rubbing his beak gently against your cheek.

“Thank you Griffon, it seems I’m never away from his side.” You whisper as you pet the bird’s head.

“What seriously got you in one of your moods?” Lady asked as she came into the van, leaning against the sink.

“Trish tried getting certain info out of me, that she has no biz knowing.” You answered with a huff. “She’s known me for years, and there’s just some secrets that I’ll keep and take with me to the grave.”

“ _Ah_ , I don’t think she’ll ever learn. And you ruffle her feathers by never yielding.” Lady chuckles as she’s witnessed this before. “Looks like everyone is here.” She stated as she walked out of the van.

Nero wakes up, and you both walk in after Dante did his little dance with _Mr Faust_. You see Nero and Dante talk it out once again, and Dante suggested Nero sit this one out. You sigh in frustration, and just walk passed them both and V.

“Argue all you want, brute force didn’t work before...let’s try something different, shall we?” You question at the edge of the platform you all were on. “And no I’m not suggesting using words to reason with the demon. Destroy the fruit before Urizen can consume it, and weaken him further so V can get back what was lost.” You stated before hopping off the edge.

Dante, and Nero cursed when they saw you hop off, and you saw Nero go one way; Dante was headed down your path. V went down another path, Griffon gliding him down.

“You crazy, (y/n)? Why are you being reckless?” Dante asks as you fall to your destination.

“No, that’s you and Nero! I thought this through, and for once _you’re_ my backup. Your power is destruction where mine is healing. That can be toxic to some.” You reply taking off as soon as you land.

“Damn, it’s a shame there’s no chemistry. Mr Poetry, you’re one lucky asshole.” Dante muttered as he raced after you.

 

_A/n: another chapter done, and damn this one literally wrote itself. Yes I used lines from the game because I do like how they portray it. I like the fact Trish rubbed the character the wrong way. Made the chapter even more entertaining and flow well too! Any who thanks for reading, and enjoy the ride ~_


	9. Fruit and a fight

_A/N: disclaimer that I don’t own anything DmC related nor anything else besides the oc and this fanfic! Getting to some interesting parts now, and closing in to the climax too. I still have not come up with a title for this either, lol. Without further ado enjoy my creation~_

 

You felt bad leaving V behind, but you had to see this through, and see if your plan would work. You faced similar demons from before. You were surprised by the lack of demons, but if you were able to escape the underworld; you wouldn’t stick around the portal either. You continued forward, avoiding a lot of the traps thanks to your speed.

_Man a lot has happened, and I really have been here the whole damn time...no wonder I want to just get this done. A vacation is definitely in order after this. I hope this plan works, could use someone like V in this dark world._ You thought as you moved forward.

You made it to the last drop, as the atmosphere was calm. You clenched your hands into fists. You looked up above, as you heard Dante catching up with you. Not giving it too much thought, you dropped down the hole before the man could catch you.

“Damn it, (y/n)!” He cursed as he watched you drop below.

What you see next is but an illusion, save for Urizen and the forbidden fruit. The massive demon paid you no mind, it’s attention on the fruit. You sigh, pull out your blue prince pistol and shoot the fruit off of the vines. That caught the demon’s attention. You lunged towards the falling fruit, and grabbed it before the demon could. You jumped and dodged his attacks, and made him pause when you squeezed the fruit.

“No more, this all ends **now**.” You declared before purging the fruit into oblivion.

“Do you realize what you’ve done!” Urizen cried in anger.

“Yeah, I do! That fruit wasn’t going to give you what you wanted, there’s no quick paths to ultimate power and even if there is, there’s always a price to pay.” You snap as you transform. “You’re reign ends now!” You yell flying towards the demon.

Without the fruit, Urizen wasn’t as formidable as before. He even tried absorbing you, but he couldn’t as your aura hurt him more when he used his vine like limbs to grab you.

Dante arrived not too long into the fight, and he let you fight; only stepping in if you needed it.

“ _Damn_ , left her alone for a whole month...and she’s a freaking powerhouse. But when I think back she can handle her own.” He smiles as he muttered to himself. “Also damn slippery when she pleases. Avoided the fight with fido too.”

You use another purging shot on the demon, and he falls to the demonic tree ground. He wasn’t going to be getting up anytime soon.

“Dante! (Y/N)!” Nero shouted as he carried V along.

“You’re late.” The red clan man stated as he continued to watch your back.

You turn to look over your shoulder at the two, and gasp at the state V is in. The crumbling man walks towards you as Nero and Dante converse about the demon’s true self. You knew, and hoped for the best when the two beings merged together again.

You allowed V to climb on top of the demon on his own, and held an arm out to the other two. They had to merge together otherwise they both would fade out of existence.

“Do not struggle. For if you can’t even defeat me, then you’ve already lost.” V stated with a rasp, towering over the demon.

“I will not lose...Not to Dante...not to **her**...I need power...More power!” The demon shouts in anger.

“I know...we are one and the same, you and I. But power isn’t the answer. But you’ve lost me, and I’ve lost you. We were connected by that one feeling.” V rasps as he stares at the demon half. “ _While thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join._ ” V recites before he raises his cane and slams it down into the demon’s chest.

A blue and purple pillar of light comes forth, as the two beings join. It soon fades away and all that’s standing there is one being. You slump to the ground in disbelief as the man who was standing there was... **V**.

Your plan worked...you knew it was a damn near long shot, but to have it work was a _miracle_.

_Make the humanity part stronger in will than the demonic side, and man reborn anew._ You thought as tears ran down your cheeks.

He was holding the Yamato along with his cane, he looked to his hands, and then turned around to look at you. You slipped as you got up too quick, and V caught you in his arms. It was him, he was whole.

“V...I’m proud of you. Didn’t give up, and now you’re no longer buried in a world of darkness. A world where you can chose.” You whispered before you passed out from exhaustion.

“ _My miracle._ ” V whispered onto your lips.

He carried you towards the two devil hunters, handing the Yamato to Dante, and then turned to Nero.

“Thank you, Nero.” He said as he walked pass the two.

Dante and Nero couldn’t believe it either.

“Damn it, she did it. My brother is reborn...” Dante stated as he was trying to wrap his mind around the idea.

“She’s happy. He is too.” Nero said as he watched V carry you away in his arms.

 

_A/N: woo this one was a doozy. Had one idea, then switched it to this thanks to ZeroPM work of one-shots. Because I feel that you believe and work hard towards a goal, the universe will give it to you when it’s time or when you least expect. And I like the idea that Dante and V won’t fight each other, because V was more human than demonic. Any who thanks for reading and enjoy the ride~_


	10. A sweet delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: disclaimer that I don’t own anything DmC related nor anything else besides the oc and this fanfic! I came up with a great title for this fic, and it works as it doesn’t reveal anything either. I can see why a lot like writing for this series as it has history and the characters are pretty awesome in their own ways. Any who without further ado enjoy my creation ~
> 
> ==========NSFW===============

“He literally handed me the Yamato...” Dante muttered as he watched V carry you away. “Makes sense, now that he has (y/n). Funny, how the roles feel switched...” He states as he walks away.

Dante knew he had to seal the portal, and destroy the roots. It was good that you were unconscious as you would follow him. Knowing you were taken care of, this task wasn’t as bad. He kept Nero from following as well, because the kid had a family and you would need him in future jobs too.

_“No more thinking about couples...you finally have a dream fulfilled, (y/n).”_

......................................

You don’t know how long you were unconscious. Though you enjoyed the embrace and warmth that was around you. As you were coming around, you saw the familiar surroundings of the van instead of the demonic tree, where you were sure you blacked out. When you saw tattoo arms wrapped around your form, you took a look at the poet’s face. He was dozing sitting up with you in his lap, and you smiled as he looked so peaceful.

No cracks, or crumbling flesh. You took your gloves off, and caressed his cheek. Savoring the fact he wasn’t plagued with overwhelming darkness. He sighed in his sleep, squeezing you once and leaning into your touch. You smiled and placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

“Hmmm.” He muttered after your kiss.

His eyes slowly opened and he turned to look towards you. He brought a hand to cover the one on his cheek, and held it there. His other was wrapped around your waist. You brought your other hand to his other cheek, pushing back his hair in the process. You closed the gap, kissing the man and he returned the passion as he pulled you closer. Before you could go further, the van door was forced open causing you two to pull away.

“Dang horny teenagers is what you’re acting like, but kinda cute considering.” Nico teased as she walked to the back of the van.

She then walked out with an upgrade of Kalina Ann, which led you to wondering what was going on. V prevented you from moving, and you looked to him for an answer.

“What’s going on, V?”

“The roots need to be cut at the base in the underworld, and the portal needs to be sealed.” He replied, holding you still. “Dante has the Yamato, I gave him the sword, as I don’t need that temptation of power because I found you. And we need you and Nero here topside.”

“But it’s wrong to have Dante sealed in the underworld!” You protest, struggling against V’s hold. “Why should he have to do this when, when it shouldn’t have to be that way...” you trail off no longer fighting against his hold.

“He’s always saving the world, I get that he’s the strongest...but doesn’t he deserve happiness too?” You question, not realizing Dante could hear you.

Everyone was quiet as there was no words to be said.

The man in question smiled as he knew you react this way. You gave him piece of mind, you saved someone that he thought he lost long ago, and he was never good at goodbyes. And it wasn’t farewell forever, just for a little while. You couldn’t get rid of him that easy, this was just something only he could do.

Dante made his way down into the portal, sealing the gateway, and then came the roots next. As he made his way to them, he fancied the idea if he could see his old man while he was here. Probably not but it was worth a shot as he was going to have time to do that.

......................................

Nico got everyone safe on the ground and a decent distance away from the empty husk of the Qliphoth. Seeing it lose it’s color and collapse on itself, proved Dante was successful in cutting the roots. You knew you couldn’t follow him because of your power, along with being half angel didn’t mix well with the underworld realm.

It was a bit of a shocker for everyone to see that your plan worked, but none argued as it was the better outcome in the long run. When you look back to how it all started, especially between the two brothers...it was bound to happen, just as your fate as well. Forbidden love always harbors jealousy of others, but it’s still beautiful in it’s lifespan. As you got to see what it created.

Nico dropped you, Trish, Lady, and V off at the agency. The two ladies then went their separate ways, leaving you alone with V. It felt weird being back as the main man wasn’t here. You locked the door for the front entrance and V checked the back door. You made your way to the small kitchen and emptied your bag of anything that may spoil. You checked the icebox and seeing the shelves void except for some beer and condiments; you decided takeout sounded good. Could always go to the market tomorrow.

It really did feel weird to think about normal routines, when before...your mind only thought about survival above anything else. Since V entered your life, other concerns started pouring in from the corners of your mind that you thought were gone long ago.

 _Fate is what we make it, my parents knew...And I helped a lost soul. Found my soulmate which most don’t._ You smiled as you felt V embrace you from behind.

You leaned into his embrace, savoring his touch, one hand running through his ebony hair, which earned you a pleasant hum from him, and the other hand placed on his arm. It felt nice to just enjoy the moment as there wasn’t any pressing issues, or world saving to be done. This was new for you, as it was for V.

Both of you just focused on the mission, and honestly didn’t think you be where you are now. You move out of his embrace, and took his hand and lead him to the rooms upstairs. You opened the door to your room as you did share space with one another in the past month, it would be weird to stop now.

The room was decent, a bed big enough for two, nightstand, dresser, and closet. You had a bathroom with a small shower stall. You averted your eyes from the bathroom as your mind graced you with brief suggestive images of the ebony haired male. That sadly didn’t stop your mind from producing more images, as you couldn’t shut off your human emotions nor cravings either.

You mentally slapped yourself and thought a cool shower would do you both wonders. It didn’t. Yes it washed away the grime and qliphoth remains, but it only amplified the desire of uncharted territory. You were happy to see you weren’t the only one struggling as he made himself decent, when you emerged from the shower just chad in a big t shirt and shorts.

Shirtless and his jeans riding low on his slender hips, had your mind reeling. He had you against the wall in moments, his body trapping your’s in a sweet position. Taking him in like this took your breath away. Looking into his eyes was your downfall for once your eyes met, your lips soon pressed against his in a passionate dance. He wrapped your legs around his waist, causing you to gasp out feeling your core rub against the bulge in his pants.

He mirrored your sound but with a moan, and you felt him rub his hips against yours once more. The action had you cry out and buck your hips the friction addictive. Your hands combed through his hair, holding his head as you continued to kiss his lips. He swiped his tongue against your bottom lip asking for entry, and you granted it; your’s mingling with his. Feeling him cup your bottom had you moaning into his mouth, and he chuckled kneading the tender flesh more.

“I’m happy you’re in this world, V. We need more good men like you.” You whispered against his lips.

He paused and hid against your neck. “Even though I was born from such evil?” He asked as he gingerly kissed your neck.

“It was a broken lost soul of a man, that was seeking help. Your birth was a blessing in disguise. For you gave that soul a second chance at life that thought it was futile.” You sighed as the kisses turned to nips. “A handsome well driven gentleman...who can command demons that were once nightmares of another? Using that power to help others and not self gain. Doesn’t sound evil to me.” You gasped as he found a sweet spot.

“O my sweet maiden...it is you that deserves high praise.” He whispered into your ear. “As it was you that saved the lost soul, not I.”

“And saving that lost soul brought you to me.” You lightly traced his tattoos from his abdomen all the way to his neck. “A wonderful man just for me.” You kissed his jawline and lightly nipped his ear.

He chuckled and sighed moving you to the bed. You cradled his head to your chest, and simply combed your fingers through his hair. His arms wrapped around your middle.

“You saved me too.” You stated causing him to hover over you instead.

“Art thou trying to slay I with kind words?” He questioned his eyes darker than normal.

“I just want to shower you with love, as this **maiden** has fallen for the mysterious **poet**.” You replied getting lost in his eyes.

He smiled as you were won over. And that’s all it took. He captured your lips with his own, to where you both pulled away breathless and with flushed red cheeks. You couldn’t help the grin that made your way onto your lips, and it made it’s way to V’s. Your hands wandered to his shoulders, to his chest your fingers tracing the black markings. He watched you under hooded eyes until he moved you to sit in his lap, your legs around his waist still.

His hands wandered as well. The evident desire to explore your body clear in his features. Something you noticed was that he waited for your consent, which you found sweet as the pace wasn’t overwhelming nor slow. You pulled him into another heated kiss and whispered on his lips that you craved to feel his touch more.

“Anything for you _my sweet maiden_.” He declared as he thrusted his hips into yours.

You gasped and in retaliation you kissed and nipped at his neck. You felt him smirk then shutter as you found a sweet spot. A shiver went up your spine as you felt his length twitch and arousal grow when you pushed the right buttons. You felt warmth in your loins as he cupped your breasts and gently squeezed them through your shirt. He continued though his hands went to the hem of your shirt, a soft gasp escaped your lips as you felt his cool hands travel upwards to where he removes the top; revealing your flesh to his hungry eyes.

One hand went to one mound and kneaded the tender flesh, and his mouth went to the other. Feeling his tongue and teeth tease the bud had you squirming a bit. You threw your head back in pleasure, eyes fluttering close, and hands on his shoulders to keep yourself stable. You had more of that delicious friction as well, and could feel yourself unraveling as the actions continued. When you looked to your poet, his hair was white as snow, and you smiled the man letting go as well in the moment. Even his skin had no trace of the regular ink, not even the usual smoke look either.

You pulled him up for another heated kiss, your hands caressing his skin until they went to the hemline of his pants. There was a slight pause as you looked to him, and he smiled before nipping your bottom lip. You engaged in a make out a bit sloppy as your mind was filled with lust. You palmed his length through his pants and he kissed you with fervor. You felt him cup the apex of your thighs, slipping his hand and then both to remove the last bit of clothing on your form.

You unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. You freed him and a soft gasp escaped your lips that he swallowed easily.

“Such beautiful sounds you make, and all for me...” he muttered between kisses. “I want to hear you scream my name as I take you, my sweet delightful maiden.” He whispered into your ear as he rubbed his hand against your nether lips.

You nodded your head before resting your forehead against his shoulder for a moment. You moaned as he continued to tease and more so when he used a finger to draw circles around your clit. Seeing the tip of his length drip with pre cum had your mind spinning. You teased the tip with your thumb, and nipped at the junction of his neck and smiled as you heard him gasp and groan at your actions.

“I love hearing your voice as well, love...seeing and hearing you let go because of me is wonderful.” You whispered onto his skin before letting out another gasp when he dipped a finger into you.

He removed your hand and kissed your knuckles as he added a second digit into your heat. You bit your bottom lip as you felt a knot form and tighten the more he stretched and thrusted his fingers. He kissed your forehead as he removed his wet fingers from your heat. You both shared a smile with each other before you kissed once more.

He teased your entrance with the tip of his length, before he pushed himself in until his pelvis bone was against yours. He greedily swallowed up your moans with his lips and waited for you to adjust to his size. It took you a moment as he filled you completely, and once the pain turned into an itch that needed to be scratched you made it known to the man.

“ _Take me V, I’m all yours_.” You declared staring into his eyes.

“As you wish _my sweet delight._ ” He whispered onto your lips.

He took hold of your hips and started with a slow rhythm, then picked up his pace hitting a spot that had you moaning out his name, and to do it again. He chuckled and did just that, savoring the image of you letting go in the most beautiful way. How tight and how you were milking him had him reciting to chanting your name easily. It wasn’t long before you both saw stars as you reached that high, and came floating down savoring becoming whole with each other.

You whimpered when he pulled out, but sighed in content when he pulled you back against his chest. Feeling spent and the exhaustion that finally hit, it wasn’t long before the two of you drifted off to sleep.

You didn’t know what the future held for you, but you face it when it comes with the man in your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: soo another chapter completed, and story too! I’m tempted to write a sequel to this as I have a good idea and I want to explore more of both V and the character. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed the ride~


End file.
